The Grim Reaper
by ZaleTheSealedGuardian
Summary: Ragna the Blood-Edge comes to town. What do you think Ruby Rose will do? Challenge him? Arrest him? She BEFRIENDS him! Now they've got a world of Grimm and Azure to wipe out. Who will get in their way? Who dares to challenge the two mighty Grim Reapers! ...Everyone else.
1. Prologue

**Ugh…..Again with something that is made but probably not posted, Just like EVERY other story that WAS planned for this channel, but- oh wait, what? This is going up, whether I like it or not? SPLENDID!**

**Welcome to my very first story, which will take ages to complete, and my completion anxiety will probably kick in at some point or another, but WHO CARES!? An actual update!**

**From the sky sights of RWBY's Vale, to the depths of Blazblue's Kagutsuchi, welcome to the story of The Grim Reaper.**

**Which one you may ask? Stick around and find out!**

* * *

The Grim Reaper.

Initially a criminal, now a dangerous passerby, his travels lead him to the birth of warriors, Vale City. He stood at the top of a cliff and took gaze at the beautiful sight.

"Huh….Looking at this place to the last, Kagutsuchi looks like a dump….it sucks that I'm only here for a day or two…"

Blood-Scythe at the ready, he felt that there was a rather grim presence…

(Author's Note: YES, that pun was intentional.)

Rapidly turning around, he spots an enraged Beo-Bear charging straight at him. He didn't question the freakish design the beast had on its face, considering how much he's seen in his life.

Instead, lashed out his weapon and faked out the bear as it got within point-blank range, scarring its face. The beast, naturally, howled for help, and within seconds, there it was.

The sword wielder wasted no time in ripping them apart, and anything left ran off, panicking.

"Spoke to soon…" He mumbled, as he watched them scurry off, with a grin on his face. But the grin was too soon as a familiar voice was heard.

"Long time, no see, Ragna." His cat-like master greeted him. The reaper didn't seem to enthusiastic about seeing his old sensei, despite owing him his life.

"What's up?" He replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Just thought I'd let you know a bit about this place." He informed.

Ragna was hesitating to listen. "Look, it's a city, not any more-"

"This is the City of Vale. A place where warriors are born. About every school here teaches kids on how to defend themselves, so if you're going for a walk, you'll notice how every kid here has a weapon on them. With you here, I doubt you'll go on without a fight. Be careful" His master said on his way back behind.

"Do you remember who you're talking to?" He tenaciously said.

"Yeah, good point." His master said as he won. "Oh, and something worth noting, so listen closely."

The reaper intently listened "There was a little girl I met who reminds me a lot of you. Too much, it scares me."

Confused, Ragna tried to run that in his mind "A girl…..Like me? Jubei, if it's those two little bastards, Platinum, I'm gonna kill you." He threatened.

"Relax, It ain't her, She's takin' a different route. But its someone you'll probably know pretty soon….especially with that giant phallic symbol of a weapon she's got, jeez.

"A Phallic symbol of a weapon?" He asked.

"Let's just say she's a weapon fanatic and her own is a lot like yours in Onslaught Mode."

Ragna was greatly confused. Another scythe user that reminds his master of him. "This I gotta see with my own eyes" he said as he jumped off the cliff.

The Grim Reaper.

Sitting atop the towering height that is Beacon Academy's Cliff side, she looked off into the distance and, with her impeccable eyesight, could see a speck of a tightening city that was Kagutsuchi, and even beyond completion. She wondered what it was like beyond Vale's boundaries, but the thought was forgotten at the sound of her sister.

"Hey Ruby! Where are you? Ruby!" Yang chanted her name here and there. Ruby quickly whipped out her Crescent Rose and used its blade to swing her way down.

"What's up? Heh, get it? I was sitting on top of the-" Her attempt at making a pun was wasted, but her sister didn't really care.

"Never mind that, but I called to ask for a favor. Weiss has been freaking out since she's out of White dust crystals, and I said I'd help her unload her other ones. So would you mind….y'know?

"Oh, sure, I'll get on that" She said as she was about to leave, but her sister paused her.

"Hold it" She said "There's something you need to know."

"Something _**I**_ need to know?" She replied.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard of….Ragna the Blood-edge?" She asked in a spooky tone.

"Initial level ten criminal who was wanted for destroying NOL bases on multiple occasions? Yeah, I've heard of him." She said.

"Well…"Yang went on "There's a rumor going around that he's coming to Vale!"

"…Why am I not surprised?" That blunt response caused Yang to fall flat on her face.

"Well…..be on your guard, I guess…"Yang said, trying to extend the conversation.

"I guess I'll go now." Ruby said, trying to avoid the blunt conversation.

Yang left and Ruby launched herself with her Crescent Rose off the roof and at the entrance, and walked off into town.

* * *

**Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you think? If you think it sucks, then I sort of agree with you. If you think it's good, then thanks.**

**DEAR GOD, the pressure of this is murderous. Having to make something that is publically going up is really freaking stressful.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**This Fan Fiction was inspired by another author named RaidouXVI. Check out his channel or I WILL SPECTRUM BLAST YOU ALL!Ok just kidding. I'd never fire a giant light blast at you all. I love you all way too much for that.**

**Favorites, Private Messages, Reviews and more are very appreciated. Thanks for using your time to read this.**


	2. The Clash

**Oh god, I'm making another? Well this is a surprise…..for me anyway. What do you know, my anxiety didn't kick in. That's a good thing.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either RWBY or BlazBlue. **

**Also, thanks to those who gave reviews for the prologue. I really appreciate it.**

**Not much else to say….Oh yeah. RaidouXVI, thanks a ton for inspiring this to me, even if you didn't mean to. You're awesome.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy the story….IF YOU CAN! *Dun dun duuuuuuun***

* * *

After hearing the news from his mentor, Jubei, Ragna the Blood-edge entered Vale City. A town of Hunters, Huntresses, and guardians….you get the Idea.

He couldn't stop thinking about what his mentor said before he left "_There was a little girl I met who reminds me a lot of you. Too much, it scares me_."

"A little girl like me….whoever raised her must know me. Then again, who doesn't?" He couldn't stop replaying the thought in his mind over, and over.

"Know, I'm beginning to think it's Nu…I wouldn't be surprised, since Terumi is an expert when it comes to pissing me off."

However, Ragna's train of thought was dropped when he got into the dangerous part of town.

"LOOK! It's Ragna the Blood-Edge!"

"…I probably should've seen that coming." He said under his breath.

Behind him was a blonde teenager with armor on the top half of his body and a sword and armored scabbard. At first sight, Ragna immediately thought of Jin, but then remembered that Jin was skinner, had little to no armor and didn't point out the obvious.

The ironic thing was that since the N.O.L.'s true reputation was revealed, Ragna wasn't considered a criminal, but apparently didn't get the message. Ragna decided to avoid trouble and just test the kid.

"…and?" He asked "So I'm the Blood-edge everyone knows and hates. I'm not a criminal…..anymore. I'm not here for trouble."

"I know" The kid explained as he drew his sword "but if my grandfather's taught me anything, it's that you can't trust anyone who changed from the worst. That's how he died!"

This got all the towns folk to think the same way. They began to panic more and more. And more hunters and huntresses began to draw their weapons.

Ragna, instead of backing off, grinned and drew his blood-scythe.

"Let me ask you something kid. Have you ever heard of the N.O.L.?" He began.

"Huh? …y-yeah, why?"

"There's a man in that works there that, when I was a kid, taught me the same thing."

Now, this drew everyone's attention. Even the boy himself began to shudder to what Ragna was about to say.

"That same man screwed me over ever since that day.

"He turned my brother into a psychopath, kidnapped my sister, burnt down my home and even ripped off my arm….All. In. My. Childhood. That's what made me who I am today."

"Don't Trick! We all know you're just a rebel to the greater good! And for that, I, Jaune Arc, am taking you down!" The kid didn't know what he was dealing with, especially when his only weapon was a regular sword. Not a Nox, not a half-firearm, nothing.

(A.N.: Did ANYONE see Jaune in this scene? If you did, you get an Internet cookie.)

Jaune then charged at him with blade in hand, which amused Ragna, but also disappointed him. He drew his blood-scythe, hit it towards the ground and threw it upwards as Jaune closed in. The blow seriously ripped his chest-plate in half, and it threw him to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Looking at him while he's in pain, Ragna couldn't stand what the guy tried to do. "It's nice to know that, in a city made of warriors, the only one who'll stand up to me is an idiot with a regular sword. Anyone with a kitchen knife could try that, and do better than you." He then turned his back and began to leave.

* * *

*A few minutes earlier*

Ruby Rose, just leaving from the errand to get some white dust crystals, was standing next to the dust shop with four crates next to her with the Schnee Company emblem on them.

"Dang, who knew that she'd send for about four crates of crystals" She said to herself as she was calling Weiss to send a truck or something.

"Hey, did you hear that Ragna the Blood-edge is coming to town?"

She heard some citizens talking, and decided to eavesdrop.

"Yeah I've heard it. What about it?"

"Well, have you seen his full fighting style?"

"What do you mean by 'full'?"

"Well, when any normal person confronts him, he can take them down in about three seconds, maximum."

"Three seconds?!"

"Yeah, but if anyone can manage to throw him into a corner, he has some 'special power' he can use against them.

"Special power? Can't anyone do that with a dust crystal?"

"There's a rumor going around that it doesn't run on dust crystals at all! It also has to do with his right arm."

"Wasn't it mentioned that, as a child, his right arm was ripped straight off?"

"Yeah, and the power he uses can regenerate it. It even changes to form of his sword into a scythe!"

"So _that's_ how he got the nickname 'Grim Reaper'."

Just as soon as their conversation came to an end, there was an enormous crowd in front of the town square, and all the towns people went to see. Ruby thought that the truck she sent for would take a while, so she decided to check it out. She whipped out hr crescent rose and launched herself to a rooftop to see what was going on.

(A.N.: If you were going to check out a town event, had a weapon that could throw you across town, and didn't want to wait in line, you'd do that to right? ...well I would.)

What she saw terrified her at sight. She saw Jaune, her best friend, unconscious at the feet of Ragna the Blood-edge.

"She then said to herself "_Whether it's a friend of mine, or even a random idiot in town, I'm not letting something like this happen again_!

She then launched herself to in front of an unconscious Jaune and then yelled "Hey!"

Ragna, still pissed off, turned around and saw the little reaper with scythe in hand.

"God-Damn it!" He swore "I'm just trying to pass by town, and I can't go two freaking steps without some- Wait a minute." Ragna stopped his rage and examined Ruby. "A scythe user, blood red cloak…What's your name, kid?"

"I'm the one asking questions here, Blood-Edge! Now answer me or get beaten by me! Your choice."

While Ruby and Ragna were arguing, Jaune, still on the floor, began to regain consciousness.

"R-Ruby…? When did you get here?" Jaune said painfully.

"Ruby, huh…."Ragna overheard.

Ragna' looking to avoid trouble, put his blood-scythe back, turned around and left.

But Ruby wasn't finished with him yet "Hey, come back here!" She fired herself at him with her Scythe and attempted to hit him in the head with the barrel end of the scythe. Ragna saw it coming and countered with his sword, throwing her through the air.

Knowing that Ragna was stronger than any grim creature alive, she removed the ammo clip in her scythe and replaced it with her Scythe. "Let's see you dodge this!" She said as she disappeared.

"What the-"Ragna had never seen something like this. Ruby spawned behind him and was about to hit, but Ragna saw it coming, and countered it again. Ruby kept doing this, and Ragna kept countering.

"This isn't good "He thought to himself "At this rate, she'll out-speed me, and-"

He was cut off by Ruby stabbing him in the back, and then flying back.

"God….damn it…"Ragna said to himself in pain. He then lifted his right hand, tightened it with his left hand and recited a code.

"Restriction 666 released" The enclosed seal on the back of his hand opened, and a red aura was reaping out.

"So that's what those two guys back there where talking about." Ruby thought to herself.

"Dimensional Interface field deployed…" This time, the aura flooded around the area, and stormed away from Ragna.

"BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE!" He screamed at the top of his voice.

The red aura surrounded Ragna and his sword began to flash red.

"Let's see you survive this, you little reaper!"

* * *

**Oh, you got to love them cliffhangers. Ironically, I just responded to a comment where I said it might be a while before I updated to this, but look at me. Another chapter a day later.**

**I'm going to try and keep these updates as frequent as possible, but time's the issue, and school's on my mind to….I probably should've started this in the summer. Well, live and learn I guess.**

**I hope you guys will stick around for the rest of this story, but until next time, I'll see you.**


	3. Rebel 1

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!**

…**.I'm surprised nobody yelled that. Anyway, like said before, I don't own either RWBY or BlazBlue. I just write the fan fiction. RaidouXVI, you're awesome, as usual.**

**Big thanks to everyone who gave me a review. I appreciate it.**

**Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!"

Ragna practically flailed his blood-scythe twice, and both hits missed. The red aura around him expanded to the size of a Death Stalker.

"Damn, he's strong" Ruby thought, since the blows were strong enough to create two giant cracks in the ground. "Hold on, maybe if I let him tire himself out, I can win-"

She was cut off from the look of Ragna's arm getting shrouded in the red aura, and then he slammed the ground with his fist, and something obscure happened.

A creature completely made of the aura that Ragna emitted sprung out of the ground, and leaped directly at Ruby, but Ruby was fast enough to jump out of the way with her storm step.

(A.N. Yes, I'm officially calling it that, so there. You know, that move where she disappears in a storm of roses? Yeah that.)

"Crap" She thought "Not even the Cross Clip can take him down. I didn't want to do this, but I don't have a choice, do I?"

Ruby pulled another clip-drive out of her pocket, but this one was different. It had a white dust crystal in the center, a more detailed design, and glowed as bright as the sun. Upon putting it into her Crescent Rose, she began to recite something.

(A.N.: This is something completely original…at this point at least. I gave Ruby something like this in order to rival Ragna's BlazBlue. And for those of you who are curious why he didn't yell "Idea engine", think of it this way. The BlazBlue alone is already strong enough, so topping that with it will pretty much incinerate her.)

"_Red Like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test…Black the beast descends from shadows…yellow beauty burns….._"

As Ruby sang, the area became a lot…colder…Snow was shrouding her, even though autumn just ended and her eyes began to change color, from silver to…red.

"…_Gold_…"

This reacted almost exactly like the BlazBlue did. The snow around Ruby started to color her cloak, her eyes were crimson red, and she emitted a red and white aura.

(A.N.: Not pink, RED AND WHITE! Just thought I'd clarify that.)

"Let's go, Blood-edge!"

Similar to Ragna, the aura surrounding Ruby extended to her scythe, and she began wailing away at him.

Ragna was fast enough to dodge every blow, but the more he dodged, the faster Ruby became, until he decided to counter with his blood-scythe.

The counterattack by the two scythe wielders was enough to nearly wipe out that half of town, but it didn't faze them in the slightest, and immediately after, they charged at each other again.

As intense as the battle became, Ragna couldn't keep this up. He got a head start, when activating the BlazBlue, and he wasn't able to hold it much longer. However, Ruby wasn't keeping up herself. Ragna was older than her, and keep up his engine for longer than she could, and she was running low on stamina as well.

It wasn't long before they both nearly gave out, but they weren't done yet.

"Grr…BlazBlue, deactivate!" Ragna said as the seal on his fist closed.

Ruby had to remove her crystal clip to keep herself from passing out. She then quickly replaced it back with her normal clip.

"Burnt out already, huh?" Ragna taunted her, which just pissed her off.

"Heh, as if!" She retorted, and despite their tired condition, they lunged at each other one more time, but it wasn't to last.

"STOP!" Shouted a familiar, high pitched voice. She then fired two long pistols in between them to grab their attention.

Ruby looked at the officer dumbfounded, since there were no officers in Vale who dressed in a thin, blue and white uniform. Ragna, on the other hand, knew that person TOO well.

"Noel…." He muttered, sheathing his weapon.

"Ragna the Blood-Edge, I hereby arrest you under the charges of property damage and-" She was cut off upon seeing Ragna pull a note out of his jacket pocket and hand it to her, which said "Sorry for the damages, we'll pay the charges – Kokonoe."

"Where'd you get this?" She asked.

"Got it from the Grimalkin after she fixed my arm." Ragna said, which was ironic, since the only one who addressed her by "Grimalkin" was a certain masked swordsman.

"I…I see, but I still must arrest you under law of civil assault-"

"She started it" He said pointing at Ruby.

"H-Hey, don't pull me into this!" She shot back.

"Well, if your friend didn't charge straight at me, or you for that matter, I wouldn't be here right now!"

Noel tried to break the argument but failed "Um…please stop!"

"Well, you didn't need to knock him out!"

"He charged at me with a sword! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Please calm down…"

"Ignore him!"

"When he's got a weapon?!"

"We can discuss this back at-" Noel couldn't get either of them under control.

"You're Ragna the freaking Blood-Edge! You could've taking a hit!"

"Hey look, I have a hell of a history with anything shaped like a sword!"

Noel's attempts seemed fruitless, until someone came in to break the fight.

"What's THAT supposed to mean! You've got one of your own, right there!"

"This one is shaped differently!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

THAT got their attention. A familiar (To Ruby), big-stacked blonde with red eyes and golden gauntlets, firing aimlessly into the air.

Ragna just stared at the angry blonde confused, and Ruby backed away upon sight of her.

"Uh oh…."

* * *

**Ooooh, tension and cliffhangers are like the twins of literature.**

**Well, that's the end of that conflict. Also, I got a comment regarding why Ragna used the Blazblue too early. May I remind you of the stabbing-in-the-back Ruby did to him?**

**Well, whatever. I'm still amazed no one shouted "THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!" Upon the first chapter.**

**Also, NO. I'm not going for a Ruby/Ragna shipping. But don't get sad, because I might change that later down the road, but not now.**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter, I'll see you guys in the next one.**


	4. Over Heat

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of The Grim Reaper. I'd like to thank everyone who gave me a review, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**And I'm surprised nobody asked what the Spectrum Blast was, back in Chapter 1. Well, it's not related to the story, it's just my thing.**

**So, sit back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

The nightmarish sight of an angry sister froze the town, and the two reapers. Yang had just witnessed her sister, Ruby, and Ragna the Blood-Edge duke it out, in the middle of town, and NO-ONE had the sense to intertwine.

"…Ruby…" She muttered, walking forward slowly "…What did I say earlier?"

Ruby was backing away faster than Yang was walking. "U-Um…..To get Weiss's dust order…?"

"That's right….did I say anything about ASSAULTING A CRIMINAL?!" She shouted.

"N-N-NO!" She shot back.

Yang's angry tone reverted back to the happy go lucky one they all knew. "Good, 'cause I was pretty sure you were kill someone. AND YOU!" She shot at Ragna.

"M-ME?! What did I do? She's the one who-"

"The officer filled me in on the details while you two were arguing. Shame on you Rags. Even she can be sensible….sometimes." She pointed Ruby out.

"What do you mean sometimes? You're the one who goes ape-crap at the sight of one of your hairs falling off." Ruby intervened.

"Oh, and I thought _he_ was the immature one!" Yang said.

"You WANT me to slaughter you, Blondie?!" Ragna shouted.

Their arguing was uncontrollable. Noel thought of calling back up to stop them, but considering Ragna the freaking Blood-edge was here, along with two kids who know how to hold their own, a massive onslaught was inevitable. That was until she had an idea. She just recalled how Yang fired angrily into the air to grab their attention, so what was stopping her from it.

"OPTIC FERNO!" She shouted as she fired.

Just like Yang's strategy, it worked like a charm.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave quietly. Otherwise I'll be forced to charge you all for property damage and public disturbance." Noel had actually used her position as an officer to do something, which worked out great since every other time; it spectacularly blew up in her face.

"….Say…" Yang began "Did you so happen to point a gun at my sister?"

Noel's confidence was thrown into a nervous submission "U-Um…..I was trying to break the argument-"

"We'll go quietly, and so can he, but if you ever – _**EVER**_ – aim at my baby sister again…you can explain it to my fist." She threatened. Noel was so intimidated, she backed away a bit, and Ruby had to hold her down.

"W-We'll be going now, right Yang? We still gotta pick up Weiss's order." She said as she tugged her older sister's arm. Yang's glare was still aiming at Noel even _after_ they left.

Ragna just stood there, dumbfounded, sheathing his blood-scythe. "So….what do I do now?" He said, turning to Noel.

"…Huh? OH! U-Um…..please go quietly?" She said.

"Works for me." He replied.

* * *

Upon returning to Beacon Academy with the crates of dust, the two sisters walk in on Weiss packing her luggage, unknown to them.

"Um, Weiss? What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Ruby, perfect timing. I've got some news." She said.

"Good or bad?" She questioned.

"That's up for you to decide." The heiress explained "I'll be away for the weekend for something my family has planned. Apparently, our family has a change in security in mind, and I'm requested to witness it."

"Change in security? Why. That place would have a million guards set up just to protect a cookie" The silver eyed girl said.

"And that's exactly why I have to go. Just do me one favor while I'm gone." Weiss asked.

"Sure, anything"

"**Don't **do anything _stupid_" Weiss glared.

"Stupid? When was the last time I-" She was cut off by Weiss grabbing their TV remote and turning on the news channel to something very familiar.

"_This just in, a disturbance in town square caused by, none other than, and most unexpected, Ragna the Blood-Edge and Ruby Rose_."

"Eep…" Ruby said to herself.

"_Ragna the Blood-Edge was just passing by, when a member of the honorable Arc family, Jaune Arc, assaulted him, and was thrown unconscious to the Grim Reaper. He's been now taken to Beacon Academy's Infirmary and "Will see recovery tomorrow" Said by the local doctor._

_Upon sight of the injured boy, Ruby Rose decided to interfere with the situation and fight Ragna the Blood-Edge himself. The confrontation was set aside by Officer Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. The damage caused by this incident was charged massively, however the charges were covered under the N.O.L.'s Sector Seven's name. Here are a few opinions of the situation by the public_."

"Do I need to repeat myself here?" Weiss scolded "By stupid, I don't mean pile-driving a Nevermore up a cliff, I mean assaulting an insane rebel!"

"What makes you think he's insane?" Ruby asked, bringing everyone's attention "Yeah, he is a jerk, but not crazy. If he was, I could've taken him out, three seconds flat!"

"I can see that spectacularly backfiring." Weiss taunted "Anyway, I've gotta run, so I'll see you three in a few days" She said as she picked up her luggage, gave Ruby a small hug, and left.

"…Well, that was abrupt." Blake said, lying on her bed "Hey Yang, you look mad."

"No crap, Sherlock." She replied with an angry tone.

"What happened" Blake sighed.

"Well…..You saw that officer Noel Vermillion, right?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, there's just something about her that just…creeps me out. I can't explain it."

"That's how you're gonna feel when that person points a gun at your sister." Blake explained. The blonde was running through her mind, basing it around that one thought.

"_When I'm around her…I feel like someone's holding a sword to my chest._" She thought.

* * *

**Dear god, that took longer to write than Rebel 1. I don't know whether today's not my happy day (For the record, I finished writing this on Friday the 20****th**** of September 2013).**

**Also, I should mention this; every chapter involving two or more characters crossing paths is going to be named as a Rival theme.**

**Not much to say, except thanks for the reviews, Raidou's awesome, and…..Something rather important.**

**When this project is over, I'm planning on writing more RWBY fan fiction, and chances are, I'm gonna link it to this one.**

**Just thought I'd let that out there, for anyone to know. I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Cold Shoulder

**So…..Has ANYONE seen the Blazblue Alter Memory trailer? BECAUSE I DID AND I'M SO DAMN PUMPED!**

**Ahem…..I should probably get down to business. By the time I'm writing this, I just saw the trailer to Blazblue Alter Memory anime….and it's AMAZING! And I can know it'll be interesting, especially with the whole multiple ending ideas is there.**

**But back to business. Now, I'd like to get this out of the way: I'm NOT going to be including anything in regards to BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma, only because I know near nothing about it. Remember, this takes place right after Continuum Shift. Let's leave it at that.**

**Here, we have a new chapter to the Grim Reaper. I hope you all enjoy it. And if you don't…..why are you here?**

* * *

"A very comfortable morning to wake up to…" Were the first thoughts of Weiss Schnee as she awoke in her private jet heading towards her home, the Schnee Palace.

It was just as she remembered it, back when before she left for Beacon Academy. The place being the shaped more like a castle than a palace, the white-snow theme, and the massive security guards patrolling the castle grounds.

However, the security uniforms were designed completely different. Before, the design was typical white security armor, pistols at the side pocket and the Schnee family emblem as a badge.

This time, the design was extremely different. The uniform seemed a lot thinner than before, besides the armored attachments, the color emphasis was white and blue, and the firearms attached were shaped differently, providing a dust slot within the ammunition barrel.

"Ah, Weiss, dear, what a pleasure to see you again." Her father greeted her with a small bow and hug.

"Hello Father. I've heard word of the change in display of security measures. Is everything alright?" She asked, noticing the new get-up.

"You see, our company has come up to terms with the N.O.L. for a bit of a proposal." He said, not noticing Weiss's surprised look.

"Proposal with the N.O.L.? If I recall, didn't the N.O.L. attempt to bring the company down for a rather crude assumption? Didn't they assume us to be providing dust for Roman Torchwick's mafia?" Weiss asked with a more interrogative tone.

"Well, you see, Ragna the Blood-Edge has been spotted on his way to Vale City, and because of his previous transgressions with the N.O.L., our company has proposed a deal; We provide a massive supply of dust for their cause, and they provide us massive security." He explained.

"Sir, the troops have finished scouting the area. No hostiles spotted."

"Ah, wonderful." He turned back to Weiss "Oh, I almost forgot. Major, this is my daughter, and the heir to the company throne, Weiss Schnee."

"Who might this be?" She asked, referring to the man on her father's right.

He wore the N.O.L. uniform sleeves folded with gloves sticking out, with a two robes trailing and blonde hair, with vivid green eyes, and a very thin sword at his left.

"Dear this is – would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked.

"Major of the N.O.L.'s head commanding Officers, wielder of the legendary blade, Yukianesa, and hero of Ikaruga, Major Jin Kisaragi, at your service." He saluted.

* * *

Ragna the Blood-Edge had just left Vale City's main district, and when out of civilization, he reaches a place that best suits a certain someone he knows.

"…A forest of roses…heh, I'd bet the rabbit would call this place heaven if she's seen it." He muttered to himself.

"You really must quit putting your words in your mouth" Said a familiar posh voice, which hilariously made Ragna jump.

"GAH! Rachel! Seriously, stop jumping me like that. Thought the old man was on my tail." He shot.

"Well, you really must learn more about your allies if you seek to trust someone. I swear, when I mentioned your single digit IQ, I was not-"

"You wanted to see me?" He interrupted, with an annoyed frown on his face.

"Ahem…" She began "It is rude to interrupt, if you must know. However, I believe we haven't the time for lessons of manner. If you must know, you cannot go to Ikaruga."

"Huh? Why, you and the old man kept stressing in my ear "You gotta go to Ikaruga. kid" "Your destination awaits you in Ikaruga" "Ikaruga this" "Ikaruga that", and it's really getting annoying, in case you haven't notice." He growled.

"Such impudence. Spare me your complaints, for we haven't the time for it." She stressed "…Terumi has had a change of plan."

This grabbed Ragna's attention with ease, and he looked at her with shock "Change of Plan?...crap, Noel's here, and-" He was interrupted by yet another voice

"Terumi's plan to bring back the Kusanagi Unit ain't the problem." Jubei said behind Ragna.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, will you people STOP DOING THAT?!" Ragna shouted at the top of his voice "I've already got Terumi to deal with, on top of a bunch of vigilantes! I don't need any ghosts coming at me either!"

"Hey, chill, kid, we're just having a little fun. Beside's were not hurting anyone….except you" Jubei chuckled.

"Great, now I know everyone wants to kill me. First that little red riding hood kid, and-"

"_There_ is the problem" Rachel said "If I recall, you got beaten by a mere huntress _in-training_. A child, no less."

"What the- How the hell do you know that?! You weren't there!" Ragna shouted.

"Oh, contraire, mister grim reaper!" Nago said as a parasol.

"Princess was watching you the whole time!" Gii chanted, which earned him a smack to the face "OUCH!"

"Speak when you're told to Gii." Rachel scolded "However, he's correct. We were setting at a local café the whole time. I swear, your single digit IQ is worse than I anticipated."

"What'd you say?!" Ragna demanded.

"I believe the intelligent thing to do would be to have her replace you. Jubei and I pondered to see your encounter with her. Even her personality even out-ranks yours'." Rachel chuckled.

"Hey, need I remind of the time- Wait….what was that? You…new about her to begin with?"

"You completely missed what I said back at the cliffs, didn't you?!" Jubei said pissed off.

"You mean the whole 'a kid that reminds me of Ragna' shtick? Wait…THAT WAS THE KID YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Dear God, you're as dense as a rock." Jubei said, looking away, and turned back. "Yes, Ragna, that's the kid! What, the whole red cloak, collapsible scythe, Grimoire wannabe didn't ring the bell!?"

With the comment about the Azure Grimoire in mind, Ragna looked away from his mentor and at his right hand. He remembered exactly what Ruby had said;

"_Red like roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest….White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test…..Black the beast descends from shadows….Yellow beauty burns gold…_"

"That poem…what was that?" He said to himself. He recalled the aura transformation she went through. "How can something like that match the Grimoire? Something that powerful…"

"So you noticed it, huh?" Jubei said, noticing Ragna's angst. "I don't know if you've heard, but even though Azure feeds off the souls of its wielder, it portrays via dust."

"Dust? You mean those magic crystals that grant extra strength." Ragna asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but Terumi's good intentions with the Grimoire were to create a weapon that matches the wielder's desires completely, and used Dust as a basis. Apparently, it needs pure souls to operate properly, otherwise it feeds off its owner."

"If that's exactly how the Blazblue works, so why bother putting yourself at risk of death, when you can just use Dust instead?" Ragna questioned, to the point of why the Grimoire was stuck to him to begin with.

"You know the price now, but the offer is the main giveaway" Rachel began "Even though Dust is safer, it cannot match the power to destroy the Kusanagi Unit, let alone the Amaterasu Unit."

"So in other words, I'm at more of a risk, but I can take out both Mu and Nu with it, but without it, I'm dead." Ragna simplified for himself.

"Risk versus Reward is the phrase kid." Jubei said.

"…But that leaves the question, how'd that little brat manage to match the Grimoire at full power?"

"That is something even I cannot answer." Rachel said looking away.

"Heh, even the rabbit knows her limit." Ragna taunted "So, back to the start, why am I not going to Ikaruga again?"

"Terumi's base of operations has changed, and it's right here in Vale." Jubei explained "On top o' that, he's got some outside help. A criminal named Roman Torchwick."

"…So, I take it I'm staying here?" He asked.

"Yup."

"But of course"

Ragna then unsheathed his Blood-scythe and walked into the forest, as if looking for something.

"Hey kid, where're you going?" Jubei asked him.

"You said the Grimoire runs off souls, and I've heard Grimm monsters are a lot more common around here than in Kagutsuchi. Might as well grind off some of them while I'm at it."

"I take it you'll be releasing your inner rage upon those beasts?" Rachel asked.

"More like…..being what I am. The Grim Reaper."

* * *

**That was a lot of fun to write. I finally linked the Grimoire and Dust to make the series connect more, so a lot of fun is gonna be had on this project.**

**And before I hear comments about the Grimm not having souls, I think Grimoire feeds off anything living, not necessarily grim.**

**Thank you all for the support, and take care.**


	6. Rosey Recover

**Y'know, Ragna's a bad-ass. He can blow up about three N.O.L. bases without a freaking bomb? How can you bomb without the bomb? That's like biting something without using teeth!**

…**Random rant is random. Anyway, a new chapter for the Grim Reapers, so tell me if you like it. I finally get time off of school and this is how I spend it. Yeah, call me sad, but whatever.**

* * *

"Ugh…" Jaune Arc was lying on a hospital bed after getting completely wiped out by Ragna the Blood-Edge. His injuries weren't that bad, but the death spike was strong enough to rip his chest plate into two, since his armor saved him.

He heard rapid sounds of footsteps, running in fact, seeming to approach his room. They soon came to an immediate stop when a worried Pyrrha blasted into the room.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha." He said, not so surprised, which couldn't be said for her.

"Jaune, are you okay?!" She gasped.

"Well, besides my chest plate being sliced into two, almost breaking a rib, falling on my head and nearly getting a concussion, I'm fine. My aura's doing a pretty good job at fixing me up, along with the medical care." He explained, and quickly changed the subject "By the way, where're Ren and Nora?"

"On my way here, I called them via mobile. They should be here in about-"

An excited Nora flew past Pyrrha and right next to Jaune's bed, startling the both of them, with a tired Ren standing at the door step.

"Hiya, sleepyhead! How're ya doing?" She gleefully shouted.

"Nora, need I remind you that we're in a hospital? Where you need to be quiet?" Ren said, still gasping for air. He then took quick notice of the body-cast Jaune was wearing. "What happened to you?"

"Ragna the Blood-Edge happened. He did this in one shot. I tried to take him down while he was walking through a street, and he did this." He explained, still groaning in pain. "Thank God Ruby was there. If it weren't for her, he might've actually-"

"-Gotten away? He did. The N.O.L. just stopped him from causing anymore trouble." Pyrrha finished for him.

Ren however, was lost in some amount of thought. He was thinking specifically on how Ragna actually did that damage to Jaune. More specifically, the "Death spike".

"What was that?" He thought.

"What was what?" Nora and Jaune asked.

"That…thing that Ragna summoned that attacked you. What was it?" He thought "I see that thing, and it seems very familiar to me…"

Everyone had that thought on their minds then and there, until Pyrrha changed the subject "Why didn't you use your aura?"

Jaune was searching for how to say it to them. "I'll be honest. When I charged at him, I actually did try and activate my aura. The problem was, when that…thing appeared, it was completely dispelled. It just disappeared, leaving me as an open target. I don't know how, but if it wasn't for that, I woulda had him, then and there."

"We know Jaune." Pyrrha said, attempting to cheer him up, while Ren searched through his mind for what that think was, until a voice caught them off guard.

"Is everything alright in here?" A grown woman with a panda hair band and a red and white kimono entered.

"Yeah, thanks doc. I'm fine." Jaune said, now smiling.

"Good, because I've got great news. You will soon see full recovery tomorrow."

"Wow, really?" Jaune asked dumbfounded, oblivious to the fact that both aura and medical attention catalyses the process.

"Yes. However, visiting hours are soon over, so I'm afraid to ask you all to leave" She said, referring to Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

"Oh, alright" Nora said grumpily, but shifted to jolly "See ya soon, boss!" She said grabbing Ren's arm, and rushing off in a flash, giving him only enough time to wave goodbye.

Pyrrha stood up and bowed o the doctor "Thank you so much, Doctor…um.."

"Litchi." She said "Litchi Fay Ling."

* * *

In a Crimson Forest was the hooded girl everyone knows and loves, thinking about all the events that occurred.

"Ragna the Blood-Edge in town, Weiss having to leave in a rush, the N.O.L. are here, Jaune's in the hospital-well that's actually not surprising."

She steadily grew agitated at the fact she had more to deal with in her life. She took out the dust-drive from her bag-pouch. The agitation began to dwell.

"*sight*…dang it, mom, what should I do?" She said to herself.

(Author's note: I'll explain the dust drive later…in about 4 years KIDDING!)

However, she was snapped out of thought as she heard a massive shout. She used her Crescent Rose to get enough height in the trees, and saw something off in the distance that seemed….unnatural at most.

She fired herself even higher to check what it was, and it grew stranger. At first it looked like a black blur in her eye, but as she climbed, it appeared to her as an aura.

"Who in the right mind would use this place as a training ground?" She asked herself "….Oh, yeah" recalling the Ursas and Beo-Wolves in the area.

As she ran towards it, she noticed something rather gruesome on the path. "Whoa…"

Slaughtered Grimm creatures. Limbs here and there, a beheaded Ursa, and surprisingly, a Death Stalker that looked like it got ripped apart.

Ruby stared intently at the wounds the beasts gained. "What happened here?" She said, walking through the forest now. That is, until she heard a loud, rough voice.

"CARNAGE-"

The voice wasn't that far, in a tree clearing if anything. She ran and hid behind a tree to see what was wrecking this much chaos.

"-SCISSORS!"

It was Ragna the Blood-edge.

"What's he doing here?" She asked herself, hoping nobody would hear her.

Ragna was fighting a Death Stalker, along with two Ursas. He had his Blood-Scythe in hand and in front as a guard. One of the two Ursas had attempted to strike him, but Ragna tossed his paw aside with his sword, effortlessly cutting it clean off. The other Ursa had charged straight at Ragna, and ended with Ragna ducking under his paws, thrusting his sword upward, thus stabbing it, and swinging it aside, straight at the paw-less Ursa, knocking it unconscious. All that was left was the Death Stalker. It had its claws in front of its face, guarding it, and the stinger aiming towards him. He backed away from the attack, jumped back at the stinger, and sliced it off, falling into the scorpion's skull. It was then when Ragna reached his left arm for his right arm and yelled the words that had left him the victor.

"BLACK ONSLAUGHT!" He said, as the same aura shrouded his sword and he struck the monster. The aura then trapped the beast in a bind, giving him the perfect opportunity to finish it off.

He then yelled "BLACK SAGEM!" Turning his sword into a scythe, as he then lashed out at it, piercing its armor, and then came the final blow.

"_Wait, that's actually a scythe_?" Ruby thought to herself in awe.

"NIGHTMARE REIN!" The aura surrounding his blood-scythe then formed into the shape of a giant wing, and he swung it straight at it. "DESTRUCTION!"

The remains of the Death Stalker where almost unrecognizable, considering he just ripped it apart. He then looked around the area for anymore Grimm creatures, and, to no surprise, the all fled.

"Heh…Wusses." He smirked.

Ruby on the other hand, was staring at him in awe. She decided to try and leave before he did the same to her, but failed.

"-snap-" She stepped on a twig.

"DEATH SPIKE!" He launched the same monster at her, and she saw it coming. As it hit the tree, it collapsed, and he saw a flurry of roses appear behind it. "Well, crap, I got someone on my tail. Fan-Freaking-Tastic. Huh?"

He heard a russelling noise from about every bush in the clearing. He didn't know which to attack, so he spawned about four Death Spikes all at the same time.

Soon enough, every bush and tree in the clearing was nothing but broken. Ragna then turned his back and walked off, hunting some more monsters, until he sensed someone near him.

He stopped moving, trying to get them off guard, and waited about a minute.

"DEVOUR!" He tossed a huge splash of aura at where he thought that person was.

He hit a log, effortlessly shattering it, and saw the red hood behind it. She looked terrified.

"You?! What do you want?" He demanded. She stayed speechless, slowly backing away.

"…Well?" He asked.

"U-Um…" She tried to talk, but couldn't at the merciless sight of the Grimm corpses around them. She had fought him before, but never saw that level of brutality. She's beheaded a Nevermore, but never saw anyone with enough courage to literally rip apart a Death Stalker, not to mention everything else in the area.

"Wait…I've heard you're a student from Beacon Academy. What'd they do? Send you on a mission to hunt me down? They're just asking to get you killed." He intimidated.

"I-If I r-recall, I beat you last t-time…" She said, still shuddering at everything around her.

"Heh….You never saw my true power, have ya?" He asked, smirking. I would use it, but I need it for something. But that doesn't mean I can't fight."

Ruby still held on to that memory of a victory, so she mustered up the courage to fight him. She reached for her Crescent Rose and charged at him. He did the same.

They were about to strike each-other, when a familiar, old voice intervened, sword in hand, countering both Crescent Rose and the Blood-Scythe.

"Ragna…surely it wasn't me who taught you to kill anything on sight, was it?"

* * *

"**Well….That was a thing." As Yang would say.**

**I'll leave that as the cliffhanger. Guess who it was. If you get it right, you get an internet cookie.**

**Yeah, I had to cut it short this time. So how was it? Bad? Good? Wanna kill me now?**

**Well, that's your guys' choice. I'll leave you to it.**


	7. Ruby 2, Nevermore 0

**Sorry about the two-week delay. Getting sick on a weekend isn't fun. AT ALL. Well, here's another Grim Reaper Fic. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own RWBY or Blazblue, I'm just doing this.**

* * *

"Ragna…surely it wasn't me who taught you to kill anything on sight, was it?" The old figure said.

Ragna backed away his sword "Actually, it was, thanks. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you left."

"Well, I knew some hell would break loose with you here-"

"-And you had no faith in me?" Ragna said.

"Does anyone?" He responded, making Ragna shrug. Ruby on the other hand, was surprised as all hell, nearly dropping Crescent Rose, but still had it within grip.

"M-Mister Jubei!?" She asked.

Jubei turned and faced her "Well, if it isn't the rose herself. What might a little girl like you be doin' all-"

He stopped as he saw Ruby point at Ragna, who was dumbfounded.

"How do you know her? I forgot to ask you at the cliffs."

"Oh well, you see, they had this amazing cookie sale going on in Vale, and I thought 'Why not grab a bite to eat?' It turned out; almost everyone in town was in that same line! I was lucky enough to grab two dozens, but I found her at the end of the line and weeping at no luck. I was feeling generous and gave her one of the dozens I had."

"I still have some of those!" Ruby interrupted, somehow still having the box in her hand.

Ragna wasn't paying much attention to the story, but at what Jubei did. "You're willing to give a random teenage girl a whole dozen of cookies, but you're not gonna take the time to speak proper English to your own student, even if it's on a matter of life and death." He said with steam coming from his ears.

"YOU"RE JUBEI'S STUDENT?!" Ruby shouted, scaring off some birds, and almost bursting Jubei's and Ragna's ears.

"Jeez, kid, keep it down!" Ragna said, covering his ear "I already got rid of Tao, I don't need-"

"Wait, what?" Jubei drew his attention to him "You got rid of Tao?"

Ragna, realizing what he just said, backed away about five feet "U-Um…what I mean is, I lost her!

Jubei wasn't convinced. He knew Ragna like he knew the back of his eye.

"Okay, look….Tao was getting impatient-as usual- that we were nowhere near Vale yet, and she kinda ran off by herself. I tried following her, but I ran into a few monsters. After dealing with them, she was already too far."

"So you're telling me-" Jubei started "I give you one job, to look after a kid, and you screw that up?"

"H-Hey, she's the one who ran off! Besides, I didn't wanna put up with her shouting!" Ragna defended.

"Hey, who's Tao?" Ruby interfered "If Mister Jubei's looking for someone, I'd be happy to help.

Jubei turned to Ruby, smiling "Thanks, kiddo, but don't bother yourself." He then turned to Ragna, who was still sore from the cookie thing "You know Ruby? Ragna here could learn a thing or two from you."

"That coming from the old man who rose up two little whiney, thievish little, brats, at the same time, and still trusts them with the most powerful Nox on the face of the planet." Ragna shot back.

"Nox Nyctores: Arma Reboare: Muchõrin, am I right?" Ruby again intervened.

The two stared impressed at Ruby.

"I'm kind of a weapons maverick myself" She said embarrassed.

"You can tell what a weapon is and does just by hearing it?" Jubei asked.

Ruby blushed "Ragna's sword was the only acception, but Yeah. In fact, you're wielding Nox Nyctores Mucro Somnio: Musashi, correct?"

That really surprised them "Okay then kid, name every Nox created _**prior **_to the Great War." Ordered Ragna.

"Let's see…. Nox Nyctores':

Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa

Deus Machina: Nirvana

Mucro Somnio: Musashi

Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk

Interfectum Malus: Ōkami

Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros

And Phoenix: Rettenjō"

Ragna and Jubei stood there, jaw-dropped.

(Author's Note: I actually had to look up the Nox names, since I couldn't remember if Murakumo was created prior to the war)

"So….weren't you guys looking for this 'Tao' person?" She broke the silence.

"Say, Ruby, I got an idea. Why don't you and Ragna go off an' look for Tao together?" Jubei suggested.

"Say what now?" Both scythe wielders stared at him confused.

"After what he did to my friend?!"

"After her almost trying to kill me?!"

Jubei shrugged, still smiling "Well, you two got on the wrong foot, but everyone does from time to time. Why don't you two go monster hunting? You both obviously love to kill things, and you both use scythes, so you two would get along just fine."

"Bull-Crap. In case you forgot, we tried to kill each other" The two said at the same time.

"Well, yeah, but-Oh…? Hang on a second…" He said, ears twitching "I hear something..."

Silence stood for a good minute, and sprung back to life.

"Ruby, behind you!"

An Ursa sprung out of nowhere, attempting to strike Ruby from behind, but failed as she spun around, smacking it in the face with Crescent Rose's barrel, also scarring it with the two blades.

"I thought you scared those buggers off, Ragna!" Jubei said, reading Musashi, seeing multiple Beowolves in the area.

"Sorry for taking the time to chat-" He shot back.

Ruby threw the barrel towards the ground, fired, and throwing herself into the air with the blade coming last, gripping its neck. She fired again to rip its head clean off. She readied her cross clip for the rest of them.

"Uh, guys…?" Ragna said looking up. An enormous bird-like shadow blocked the sun.

"A Nevermore? Here?!" Ruby said, looking for anything that would work as a catapult "Crap…The ONE time Weiss isn't here…"

"How're we gonna get that damn thing down? It's the size of a truck!

While she searched, Ragna noticed how the recoil from Ruby's scythe threw her at the Ursa. It was strong enough to throw her into the air completely.

"Hey, kid, I got an idea!"

"Oh, this'll end well" Jubei sighed.

"Whatever" He shrugged "Anyway, I'll activate my scythe, you grip your scythe on mine, I'll throw you up, and you use your gun to keep your momentum going and bring it down. I'll take it from there."

Ruby and Jubei looked at him dumbfounded. Ragna had a plan. Ragna. Ragna the freaking Blood-edge had a plan.

"A-Alright" Ruby agreed doubtfully, gripping her scythe with his. "Fine, but give me heads-"

"-UP!" She shouted, getting thrown into the air, firing wildly, almost shooting Ragna in the leg.

"Hey watch it!"

She was almost to the Nevermore, losing altitude, so her cross clip kept her going.

*SMACK*

*SWING*

*BANG!*

Dragging a Nevermore down again, she realized how she didn't have…landing gear. No strategy planned, she just going and prayed that Ragna had a backup plan somewhere.

"Unleashing Armagus!" He said, unleashing the weak Grimoire.

"Sensei, when I say now, I need you to run in to where that thing's gonna land and grab Ruby." He said, holding the Grimoire.

"…Alright, but if she gets hurt, you're gonna-"

"I know, dammit, just do it!" He shot.

The Nevermore was almost on the ground, and Ruby was close to losing her grip, but held it firm.

"Easy…" Ragna muttered.

It was still going.

"Easy…"

He was right below where the Nevermore was going to land and the Azure from the Grimoire spread onto his hand, forming a crimson claw.

"NOW, DEVOUR!" He shouted, thrusting his fist into the air. It hit the Nevermore in the face, and loads of Azure was blasted from his fist unto the bird, ripping it to shreds. The shockwave from it had Ruby lose all of her momentum, giving Jubei the chance to jump in and grab her, and jump out of the storm of Azure shot at the feathered beast.

With the beast turned to nothing, Ragna quickly retracted the Grimoire, Ruby was gasping for air, as she was scared of landing, with Jubei helping her stand up.

"First time killing a Grimm?" He asked.

Ruby was still gasping for air "Actually….I've…*Pant*… I've done that before…I've just had some landing gear on me, you know?"

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Ragna demanded.

"Huh?"

"I asked where'd you learn how to do that?" Ragna said, with a stronger tone.

"S-Signal Academy…"She said nervously.

"…Good, so you're not out to get me?"

"N-No…"

Ragna's tone reverted back to friendly "Well then, good. That makes us…allies at most."

"U-Um….Well..." Ruby had no idea what to say, until jumping back to the previous topic "O-Oh, weren't you guys looking for….what's her name…'Tao'?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, almost forgot about her" Ragna smirked "Well, you're right, so we'd better move it. Who knows what kinda crap she'll run into? Shall we?

"Alright. Bye Mister Jubei" Ruby said gleefully "See you around."

They waved byes, and Jubei watched the two walk off into the forest.

"So, do you mind filling me in?"Ruby asked "Who in the world is Tao?"

"Ugh…It's a long story."

As they left, they became dimmer and dimmer to see for Jubei, as the forest swallowed them.

"Heh…Those two'll get along just fine." He said.

* * *

**Another Chapter, but this one took TWO weeks to complete. And it was only one side for the two characters. I was gonna include one other transition, but that's for another time.**

**YES, I know I took Ruby's weapons fetish to town. Notice how she could memorize every Nox prior to the Great War?**

**PLEASE let me know if Murakumo is one of the 9 Nox Nyctores' made for the Great War, because I've done a ton of research, and I can't find the answer for the life of me.**

**Thank you all for the support, and I appreciate any reviews, criticisms or just comments. I'll see you next time for the next chapter. Sayonara.**


	8. Of Rebels and Ramen

**You'll probably see more of me in the next week, so grab some popcorn and soda, and get ready! I'm so pumped, it's not even funny, unlike last time, where I was sick for two weeks.**

**I don't own RWBY or Blazblue.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

**Blazblue is owned by Arc System Works.**

* * *

Vale City's main shopping district. A place for all convenient goods to be bought and sold.

"Hey Ren!" Nora Valkyrie was walking down through district nine, where most of the souvenirs where sold for tourists. "Nora, it's Sunday. They just got it in stock."

"…Which is why it's the cutest one all week, silly" She said patting the boy on the head. Ren quickly turned his head to the left as he spotted a book store.

"Hey, Nora?" He said, still looking at the book store "How about you go sight-seeing? I wanna check something out."

Nora looked questionably "Check something out? Where- Oh." She noticed he was looking at the book store.

"Okay Renny! I'll go look for a restaurant or something. I'll see you there!" She said running off, leaving Ren to check the store.

Apparently, Nora did more shopping than she anticipated. She carried about four bags, some holing gifts for her team and team RWBY, and the rest with food she bought at a ramen joint.

"*Sigh*…If only my little Renny was here. He'd help me carry my bags, like he always does." She sighed, fantasizing of the boy she liked. She continued daydreaming, until she ran into something peculiar.

*Trip*

Nora accidently threw all her bags in the air as she tripped, but jumped straight back up into the air, grabbing all the bags in midair, and somehow not spilling any ramen in the process. "TA-DA!"

As she got back on the ground, she noticed what she tripped over. It was a person…who wore awfully strange clothes. A beige hoodie with two stitched ears attacked, with a red tie, two bows two massively large…paws, and matching boots. Whoever it was pasted out in the middle of the district, with nobody noticing.

(Author's Note: If you don't know who this is, you need to play Blazblue over and over until she's sealed into your mind!)

"A Faunus?" She said walking over to her and sitting next to her "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ugh…so…hungry…" She groaned.

"Hungry, huh? Let's see…" Nora recalled the ramen she bought, taking one of the cups out "How about this?"

The cat-cloak girl snatched the cup from Nora's hand and gobbled down like a pack of Beowolves.

"Ah…" She said, jumping straight back up "Delicious ramen. Tao is back up to full strength, meow!"

The Faunus (presumed by Nora) labeled 'Tao' Turned to the orange haired girl, who was smiling as much as her.

Tao stared at her in awe "Did _you_ save Tao from starving?"

"Yup! I'm happy to help you!" She gleefully said.

"Well, Thanks, meo-" Tao was about to finish, when she spotted Nora's…supplies "I know what I must do!"

With that, Tao rushed at Nora, threw her paws at Nora's "pair", and started…jiggling them.

Strangely, Nora didn't seem to mind much. If anything, she looked at Tao reluctantly.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Tao is Taokaka." Tao answered, still playing with her 'pair'.

"PFFT! Kaka?!" She laughed. Tao stopped looking at her 'pair' in turn to Nora herself, who was giggling insanely.

"What are you laughing about? Tao's last name isn't funny!" She growled.

"S-Sorry, just…K-KAKA?!" Nora couldn't stop laughing, to the point where she was on the floor, rolling.

"NORA?!" Came a familiar voice.

Nora jumped straight back on her feet "Coming, Renny!"

"There you are. C'mon, we'll be late for the ride back-" He stopped at the sight of Tao, at which point; he had his Jade Dragons at the ready. "Nora…who's this?"

"Oh, Renny, this is my new friend Taokaka- PFFT Ha-ha, Kaka?!" She, yet again, fell laughing.

"Kaka?" He said, putting his guns away "That word seems familiar…"

Tao jumped in on the conversation "Yeah, Kaka. Tao comes from the Kaka Village. Although, that's nowhere near here…" She shuddered.

"Aww, how cute. Can we keep her Ren? CAN WE?" Nora begged, tugging Ren's leg.

"Nora, I don't think she's a pet." Ren said, trying to shake Nora off "We don't even know if she's a Faunus."

"Oh, how about we take her to the dorm room, and you can read books to see where she came from."

"You mean research?" Ren said.

"Yeah, C'mon!" She grabbed Ren's arm and Tao's paw and ran off.

* * *

"You know, I never expected you'd do this as a hobby." Ruby said, silencing a Beowolf.

Ragna finished off the Ursa he was fighting and turned to her. "What, killing everything in sight? I'm Ragna the freaking Blood-Edge for God's sake"

"I was gonna say being a hunter in your free time, but that works too."

Ruby and Ragna spent about four hours basically killing everything in sight and looking for Tao (Who, unknown to them, wasn't anywhere near there).

"We've basically ripped the forest apart both inside and out" Ragna said, checking the area "I'd say she isn't here."

"Well, I'm beat" Ruby said, falling backwards lazily "What do you say we catch a break? I'm starving."

"Depends: Is your appetite as big as an Ursa's?"

"Only when it comes to candy and baked goods."

Ragna laughed, and then started pondering about something. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Okay, shoot"

"What's with the reaper motif?" He asked "You don't really see a little girl, all happy-go-lucky, carrying a huge, heavy artillery scythe on an everyday basis."

"Well…It's not only fun to use, and just destroy anything that opposes you, but…" Ruby's expression suddenly darkened "…It's a memorial."

"Memorial to what?"

"…I-I'd rather not talk about it…" She was fidgeting with her weapon.

Ragna decided to drop the topic, since she became uncomfortable of it. "…You said you wanted to eat?"

"O-Oh, yeah! I'm starving, are you?" She reverted back to her cheery self. "Hey, I've heard of this great ramen place on Vale's shopping district's food court…"

* * *

"MY BABY SISTER'S HANGING OUT WITH THE GRIM REAPER?!" Yang panicked.

Apparently, Jubei thought it was a good idea to spread the word of Ragna and Ruby hanging out together, and started with Yang. Blake just looked at him astonished.

Jubei tried his best to calm her down, but to no avail "L-Look, I know it sounds bad, but he's not gonna kill her. In fact, they were just killing some Grimm before I left them. They took down a Nevermore together."

"Oh, like that's any different from her usual routine! She does that all the damn time!" She fretted. "Do you know where they might be?"

"Last I checked, they were in Crimson Forest. Doubt they'll be there now though…" He was too late to mention the last part, as Yang had already jolted off.

"DON'T WORRY BABY SIS! YANG'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!" She fired herself off the school cliff and jetted towards the city (Yes, she can do that).

Jubei let out a large sigh "Sometimes, I feel like I've got _way_ too much crap to deal with in life."

"I can imagine, since you're one of the Six Heroes" Blake replied.

"Yeah, but- Wait, how do you-"

"I read a lot of books" She turned to the cliff Yang rocketed off "We should probably stop her before she kills someone. There's a dust-plane that'll arrive any minute. We'll go with that."

As they went to get their tickets, the plane landed, and two energetic girls rocketed off it, grabbing both Jubei's and Blake's attention.

"HA! First one off!" Nora squealed.

"Aw, Tao should've been quicker!" She pouted "Curse the delicious ramen on the plane- CAT PERSON!"

She jolted and literally aimed herself at Jubei. He moved slightly to the right, causing her to smash into the wall. "ME-OUCH!"

"Tao? Where were you all this time? Ragna was looking everywhere for-"

"Good Guy's here?! Tao was looking for him, and then Tao got lost! Then these two nice people saved Tao from starving! This is Quiet Guy and Happy Girl!"

Ren took the conversation from there "Actually it's Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. We found her in district nine unconscious from hunger."

"Thanks for the trouble, but I hoped you would've arrived sooner." Jubei said. Ren, Nora and Tao gave a confused face, leaving Blake to explain.

Yang went sky-rocketing to find Ragna, since Ruby's with him, and-" The same thing happened again, only Nora this time.

"RUBY'S HANGING OUT WITH THE GRIM REAPER?!"

* * *

**OMG! Three sides of the story in one chapter?! Well, I had to make up for the one side last chapter, so here.**

**I was considering putting someone else in this chapter, but I thought their reasoning for being there was pointless, so I cut it out.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews, criticisms, and comments are appreciated. I'll see you guys later with chapter 9.**

**Sayonara.**


	9. Reports, Reminders and Reunions

…**I'm so sorry. Sorry that there wasn't an update for about, oh I don't know…3 WEEKS!**

**Apparently, a mix of schoolwork, extra tutoring, laziness, and getting sick creates a BAD dish. Not a joke!**

**I don't own RWBY, Monty does, whatever.**

**Blazblue is owned by Arc System. Let's do this.**

* * *

"Oh dear…First Ragna's in town, he gets in a fight, I saw Mister Jubei here….What's going on here?!" Noel sighed.

She was heading back to her hotel room she, Makoto and Tager had reserved, having finished duty for the day. She was worried about the chaos that may muster ever since she left Kagutsuchi. She was even thinking of that threat Yang gave her, "_We'll go quietly, and so can he, but if you ever – __**EVER**__ – aim at my baby sister again…you can explain it to my fist."_

All that was left to was to get back to her room and call it a day…If it wasn't for a familiar happy-go-lucky beastkin.

"Hi, Noellie!" Makoto Nanaya launched herself at Noel "What happened today? Did you find Ragna? Or that blonde, hot-headed girl?" She was left with a shaking head.

"Damn it." She said irritated. "If it wasn't for Tager, I'd have ran over there and beaten up that blonde prick. If she threatens one of my friends again, I swear, I'll-"

"Affirmative, Kokonoe. I'll get to it." Tager said, pressing against his intercom. Makoto and Noel dropped the topic and looked at him.

"What is it?" Noel asked.

Tager had gotten up from the bed he was sitting on (Which was somehow strong enough to maintain his weight), and walked over to the door. "I've been ordered to run a patrol through Vale's 9th shopping district. Apparently, Ragna's been spotted heading there."

"Vale's shopping district? Why there?"

"I don't know" He shrugged, but continued, "He's been spotted heading there by a local officer, and from Forever Fall Forest, no less. They found several dead Grimm corpses through what we assume was the route he took. I've been ordered to patrol the route highlighted.

"…Highlighted?" Makoto questioned. Tager clicked his intercom and a hologram appeared, displaying the map of Vale, and the route he needs to take. He then pressed it again to turn it off, and was about to leave.

"Wait, Tager!" Noel grabbed him by the shoulder "…Do you think we could come too?"

"_Depends. Do you wanna be turned into a baked pancake?" _Came a voice that sounded like it came through the intercom. Another hologram appeared in beside Tager, displaying Kokonoe.

"Kokonoe?" Tager asked in confusion.

"_Yeah, I forgot to tell you an important bit on Ragna's route."_ She said, taking the lollipop out of her mouth _"You remember that little red riding hood who fought him?"_

They all nodded.

"She's with him. Apparently, those Grimm corpses we found weren't just the Blood-Edge's work."

"WHAT?!" Noel screamed at the top of her voice, knocking Makoto down in the process "Who knows what could happen between those two! They'd level the city if they let loose their anger! They might severely hurt each other, or worse, kill! They could-"

"_Hey, air for brains, did you hear what I said?!"_Noel stopped, only to see Kokonoe with a pumping vein atop her head _"They killed all those Grimm TOGETHER! …Or so we think."_

"Wait…One day, they try to kill each other, the next day, they go hunting together?! That breaks _MY_ record at friend-making!" Makoto was stomping the ground. "That does it! Noel, you and I are gonna show them and that hothead who's boss!"

She grabbed Noel's arm and rocketed off, leaving Tager in the dust.

"Better get a move on, fat-ass." Kokonoe ordered.

"Roger." Tager was about to hang up the call, but…

"_Huh. It seems your neural thought process has spiked up. What's the matter?"_

"You're…You're sure that Vale – Or Vytal in general - doesn't have a cauldron, correct?"

"_Believe me, if there was, I'd know about it Why the worry?"_

He shook his head and spoke worriedly "…A little girl getting involved, her sister out for Noel's head, a school that teaches children how to fight monsters… I can calculate everything, and even I don't know what to think."

Kokonoe was silent, understanding exactly what he meant. She was getting flustered. "Just get a move on. No one wants to see Ragna go berserk, so move your ass."

"Roger"

* * *

"It's official. Every girl I eat lunch with has a bigger appetite than an Ursa."

"What do you expect? These cookies are delicious! *Munch*"

Ragna the Blood-edge and Ruby Rose were sitting at a Aiya Nakamura, Japanese styled restaurant, as their search for Tao ended up _fruitless. _

(A/N: Did anyone get the reference? Aiya Nakamura? Anyone?)

Of course, they couldn't end up in the restaurant without the chefs and customers cowering behind tables, hoping not to get killed…What do you expect? RAGNA was there.

"Well, I'm stuffed" Ruby said, putting her plate on the counter "Check please."

The chef was scared to death of Ragna as his sword stood out like a gun "O-On the house?"

"Fine with me" Ragna stood up "C'mon Ruby."

"Hold on! On the house?! Can I get about two dozens of those cookies?" The chef passed her two boxes "Thank you!"

Ruby grabbed her weapon, which was resting at the leg of her seat, and went after Ragna.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ruby asked gleefully "We could go look in Emerald Forest, ,Forever Fall Forest, the Sanctum…"

"…Anywhere where there's a massive amount of food, and nap taking spots, Tao'll be there."

Ruby put her hand on her chin "Hm….Forever Falls! That forest has leaves that can make as a bed, and the trees have sweet, edible sap in them."

"Well, that makes up our mind."

They took the route from the district to the nearest Dust-Plane station, which Ruby lead the way too.

"Let's see…" Ruby looked at the schedule for the arrivals and departures "…There's one leaving in about 2 hours. We've got a ton of time."

They chose to sit at a nearby bench.

As they sat there, Ragna took a long glance at his right arm. Here he was, sitting next to a fifteen year old who can fend off the Grimoire. He then looked at Ruby's Crescent Rose, comparing it to his own scythe. Ruby noticed.

"What's up?"

He didn't answer. He glanced back to his Grimoire, constantly switching sights between the scythe and his arm.

"How did you do that?"

Ruby looked at him, confused "Do what?"

He gestured his head towards his sight "How did you stand up to me like that back then? Only a Nox or an Armagus can match up to me easily like that. How did you manage to do that?"

Ruby glanced at his right arm, which he held close to his face, and then she smiled. Then she took something out of her bag. It was that same drive she battled him with, the white, rose-shaped dust crystal in the center.

"Remember this?" She asked.

"Yeah, you nearly killed me with it." He frowned.

"Heh, sorry" She said, glancing back to the drive. A relieved grin formed on her face "When I had to build Crescent Rose, the idea wasn't made by me…"

"Then whose was it?"

"…My grandmother's…"

Ragna kept silent.

"She helped me build this drive, but told me one thing, never to let that fact get out in public. She never told me why, so I just obeyed." She said, running her finger down the crystal.

"…Heh, you just told me, right?" He laughed.

"Well, you're an S-S criminal. I could have you arrested for anything, so you'd better keep your mouth shut."

He growled, and thought of something. "Does your sister know about that?"

"…No… She thinks grandma died way back when, but I don't believe her." She looked downwards "That's why I barely talk about it to her…"

They dropped the topic, but something broke the silence.

"…by…!"

They perked their heads up, to hear someone shouting.

"…RUBY!"

They looked to the right of the sky to see something insane.

"Is that…Yang?!"

They saw yang in the form of a comet, headed straight towards them. Ragna jumped off the bench, and Ruby used her storm step to move out of the way, causing her to crash into the wall behind the bench.

Yang jumped back up, as if nothing happened, and launched herself at Ruby, hugging her, to the point where she was suffocating.

"Oh, Ruby, are you okay?!"

She didn't notice that Ruby was suffocating, thanks to her massive rack and muscles. Ragna couldn't help but hold back a laugh, since it reminded him of Tao.

After getting a muffled "Uh-huh" from Ruby, Yang spun around to face Ragna, Ember Celica aimed straight at him, with Ruby gasping heavily for air "If there's even a scratch on my sister, -"

"GOOD GUY!" *SMACK*

"RUBES!" *SMACK*

Right when Yang was about to set the threat, the two reapers met their face to the ground with a gleeful girl on each of their backs.

"What the-?!" Yang asked, aiming Ember Celica at both of the girls.

"Good Guy, Tao was looking all over for you!" Tao hit him on the head "Don't ditch Tao ever again!"

"You ditched me!"

Yang turned to see Nora on Ruby's back.

"Hiya Rubes! Did you make friends with a criminal?! Does that make you guys' partners in crime? Or is he a good guy? Or-"

Ren grabbed Nora by the back of her shirt and lifted her off Ruby, who was still gasping for air. "Nora, we're here to see Ruby, not kill her."

"Of course, silly!" Nora grinned "Why would we kill her? She's awesome!"

Yang was holding her fist to her head, hoping that the same thing would NOT happen again. "_Not initiation, not initiation, not initiation…_" She repeated over and over.

"YOU!"

Yang quickly jumped out of the way of an aura coated fist from above. That fist then hit the ground on which Yang was standing on, creating a small crater in the ground. There stood the hazel-haired, tailed Faunus, Makoto.

At first Yang was going to attack, but she didn't recognize her.

"Makoto, I said stop!" Noel was trailing behind her.

Yang immediately recognized her and readied her gauntlets "Why are you here?!" She said as she stood in front of Ruby, who was STILL gasping for air.

Makoto pointed her finger at her "We're here to get revenge for that threat you gave Noellie!"

"Well it's her fault for aiming a gun at my sister!" Yang retorted "A Nox, no less!"

"She was committing public disruption!" Makoto spoke for Noel, who was trying to get them to stop.

"She was defending a friend-!"

"-Who was stupid enough to fight Ragna the Blood-edge!"

Tao looked around playfully "Nya, things are really getting intense right neow!"

Ragna was rapidly losing his temper "Tao, if you don't get off me right now, I swear, I'll-"

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Silence had brewed upon the group, as all eyes were on Blake, holding Gambol Shroud, at the entrance of the Dust-Plane, standing next to Jubei. Despite her calm nature, she looked absolutely infuriated, having Jubei back off a few feet.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!"

Yang and Makoto hid their gauntlets behind their backs, Ragna and Ruby (STILL GASPING FOR AIR) were helped up by Ren and Noel, and Nora and Tao were standing there, jumping in place.

"…Good!" Blake returned Gambol Shroud to its scabbard. "You see how much more civilized you all can be when you actually _try_?"

"Yes ma'm." Yang and Makoto said together.

"Whoa…" Tao said in awe around her "…Am I in booby heaven?"

*BOOM* Yang had fired a shot at Tao's feet, causing her to cower behind Ragna "WA! Fiery Lady is scary…"

Jubei stood between them "Who says we go set this predicament down with some lunch?" Blake, Noel and Ren nodded, with Nora and Tao fist pumping "LUNCH TIME!", and Ruby (DONE gasping for air) and Ragna finally speaking "We already ate lunch…"

"Well, then you two wait out here." Blake said.

* * *

Weiss and her father were sitting in their (ENORMOUS) Living room, drinking tea and watching the news.

"_Throughout all the previous robberies, no traces of either Roman Torchwick or the White Fang is witnessed or discovered in the last five months, and the Vale Police Force still have no evidence to prove either side right or wrong._"

"Scum. All of them." Mr. Schnee spoke. "I'm sure the N.O.L. will have those rapscallions arrested"

"Agreed." Weiss said.

A door opened, and in came Major Jin Kisaragi, as well as two N.O.L. troops by his side.

"Sir, we've located no trace of fauna or mafias located anywhere in the Schnee Palace. The area is secured." Said Jin, as o the troop to his right handed Weiss's father a report.

"Well done. You are dismissed." He said, taking another sip.

A picture of Ruby and Ragna were posted on screen, which caused Weiss to nearly choke on her tea.

"_In other news, Ragna the Blood-Edge has been spotted in downtown Vale's shopping district food court, alongside Ruby Rose, the same huntress-in-training who physically assaulted him 2 days ago. They've been spotted having a mediocre conversation, outside of a local restaurant, Aiya Nakamura's. Ragna the Blood-Edge has not committed any criminal activity other than the public disturbance involving Jaune Arc, and thus, the N.O.L. has avoided any confrontation with him."_

"MY LEADER IS HANGING OUT WITH THE GRIM REAPER?!" Weiss stood up.

"That's your leader? Oh dear…"

At the mention of Ragna, Jin stopped walking, only to look at the picture of him displayed on-screen.

"Major Kisaragi? I said you're dismissed."

Jin began to smirk. Then giggle, and then laugh.

"Hehehe…..Hahaha!" He sounded insane. Weiss, her father and the troops stared at him. A small mist of cold air appeared in next to him. He grasped at it, and out spawned Yukianesa "So… He's finally shown himself…" He walked to the door and stormed through.

Weiss's father stood up "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, Major Kisaragi has been out for Ragna the Blood-Edge's blood for years now." The troops explained "At the mention of his name, he disobeys all orders and goes hunting for him."

Weiss immediately put down her tea and ran to her room "Crap, Ruby with him!" She grabbed Mrtynaster and rushed to the palace's take off lane. There she met with her pilot.

"Ah, Miss Schnee, what may I do for-" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the plane.

"I need you to drop me off into downtown Vale. A friend of mine may be in danger."

"Very well, Madame. When shall we depart? I shall make reservations for the private docking bay-"

"RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**Okay, after 3 weeks delay, 2 days of working on this and an interval since my mom was sick, this is finally-FINALLY- Done! I've had to make this chapter longer than others.**

**I thank all of you who were patient with me, since so much crap went down for me, giving me little to no time to work on this.**

**Also, that reference earlier about Aiya Nakamura is from Persona 4.**

**With all that said and done, thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave reviews, comments or criticisms of your choice. Until then…**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
